Chaos!
by crash lareau
Summary: "Cloud. That's me. Just a normal guy living your average day-to-day." But when self-declared "normal guy" Cloud befriends the sons and daughters of the Heroes of Mobius, he becomes the center of an epic adventure of good versus evil over the balance of Chaos - and the future of Mobius once and for all.


Plot and original characters copyright 2012 crash lareau, all rights reserved.

* * *

Author's Introduction:

This fanfiction has a very special place in my heart. It was the first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on the internet, under my previous account name "Samantha the Fox." Over four years of severe editing, this fanfiction has been through four generations of plot and characters. Now, I am publishing "Chaos!" for the final time. I hope you love it as much as I do!

And for original art of "Chaos!", check out my deviantART page!

- crash lareau :3

*Author's Note:

For readers who are looking at this and thinking "it says updated but there is still only one chapter..." I apologize - in my excitement to publish the first chapter of "Chaos!", I did not quite finish my revisions before uploading. You could reread the entire chapter, since I have added several small details throughout, but the only main change is in the latter half of the chapter. Again, I apologize, and will try not to make editing published chapters a bad habit. Thanks!

- crash lareau :3

* * *

Chaos!

Introduction (Part One) UPDATE: The Hero

Cloud. That's me. Just a normal guy living your average day-to-day.

Or, maybe...your slightly-below-average day-to-day. But I guess that depends on your perspective of things. Some people get going when the going gets tough, you know? But then there are others who try to make the best out of everything. All I am saying is, a positive attitude can take you a long way - if you really, truly believe that life is good.

My own morning started out well enough. I managed to get a good night's sleep, at least. The seats on the subway were actually kinda comfy, and my lucky green jacket kept me nice and warm through the chilly autumn night. I woke up with a slight crick in my neck, but I did not mind it too much. By now, I am used to all the little aches that come with being...out-on-your-own. I have always kind of drifted through life, I guess. And at the age of fifteen, that is not so weird for a Mobian.

I think that it is almost in my nature as a Mobian to feel the most at home when I do not have a home at all. My guess is - it is a leftover part of my animal instinct to crave the open sky. There is a certain sense of freedom that comes with not having any strings attached to anything or anyone. A sense to be able to do whatever you want, whenever you want - just because. Some people can be overwhelmed in that feeling of freedom, and end up getting lost on their journey.

But then, there are times life gives you a little nudge in the right direction. A little push toward that final place you were always supposed to be. Most people do not really notice these..."life-nudges" - at least, not many people notice them the way I do. Those little pushes are all I have sometimes, so I am grateful for whatever they are moving me toward.

Even if it is just a newspaper.

The guy sleeping in the seat in front of me let me borrow it - just as soon as he was finished using the paper as a blanket, that is. A number for something on the lower-left corner was torn out of one of the pages, and I think this paper is actually from last week, but I am still thankful. Having something is better than nothing, right?

The guy even said, "You need that paper more than I do, kiddo."

He kind of gave me a warm, worn smile as he told me that.

I felt really inspired then - I am kind of easy to impress, I guess. I mean, it is just a newspaper, after all. And not even a fairly fresh one. But all it takes sometimes is a single act of kindness to make someone else's day - even a complete stranger's - just a little bit better.

Maybe I was being way too deep about some homeless guy passing on his worn-out newspaper to a vagrant Mobian kid, but I saw the situation in an entirely different light. To me, this was life pushing me toward something. But what? I do not know. All I can do is hope that it is going to be for the better.

And because I am an optimistic guy with a ridiculous imagination, I took the newspaper thing a bit far. My chest was swelling with excitement. I felt like I needed to get some of my positive energy out in the open. I wanted fresh air. So I snatched up my paper and jumped off the subway at its next stop.

Of course, I took a second to try to pay the homeless guy for his trouble, but he was not going to have any of that. Using the same line as before, "you need it more than I do," he shooed me off the subway with another one of his friendly grins and a final "good morning." I waved back and said the same.

I started up the stairs with a literal skip in my step. As I hummed myself a little tune, I wondered to myself if I would ever meet that homeless guy again. I kind of hope I do - maybe on a day he needs a newspaper and I just happen to have one. That would be nice, right? Corny, but nice.

As I took the last step up and out of the subway station, I actually hesitated slightly to just...look around. It was still really early, but Central City was managing a healthy bustle of people. The soft daylight of six o-clock peeked around the clusters of skyscrapers against the horizon. Even the air was cool and fresh in my chest. And I felt really, really good about the day. More good than my usual overly-annoying optimistic attitude. I mean - I had my newspaper, and the weather was perfect. What more can someone ask for in a morning?

A nice, warm breakfast, I thought hungrily.

My stomach was quick to agree - and loudly.

So I swiftly searched my handy-dandy newspaper for a nearby diner, and within minutes was enjoying a lovely breakfast of warm waffles and deliciously sticky maple syrup. For the finale, I topped off the meal with a steaming cup of hot coffee. The perfect way to wake yourself up in the morning, right? Well, I thought so too...until the waitress came back with my check.

I was so startled at the suddenness of it, I actually choked on my last mouthful of waffle. Man - death by waffle. How embarrassing would that have been? But after a quick breather, I quickly wiped my mouth of its syrupy mustache to make myself more or less...well, presentable before giving the waitress what I hope was at least a pleasant grimace.

See, the problem was - save for the two rings, a bottle cap, a cool button, some coupon, and a lint bunny in my pocket - I am broke. But I was hungry, too - so I guess I had just...sort of...eaten food I could not pay for. But I was desperate - starving! That is not exactly stealing, is it? Because despite having lived off the streets practically my whole life, I am definitely not a thief.

Hell, I am not even a good liar.

So, being the totally honest guy that I am, I simply explained to the waitress, "Uh...look, I'm really sorry about all of this, but I don't exactly have any rings..."

I do not know what I was expecting - I guess I figured the waitress would get all huffy and maybe the two cops sitting a couple of seats away would get involved. Then I would be whisked away by the manager to serve out my time scrubbing dishes in a greasy sink in the back until my knuckle-breaking work paid for my meal. And finally I would get kicked out and told to never come back again. I am not saying this is what happened to me last time or anything - but I think that is a realistic enough guess at to what would have happened.

But that is not what happened.

Instead, the waitress gave me an amused smile and nodded in understanding.

"Oh, don't worry about it, kiddo - I gotcha covered."

I blinked in surprise. Was I actually experiencing human sympathy, this early in the morning? I must have, because the waitress did not look like she was going to stab me with a meat cleaver and say "just kidding," which again I almost half-expected her to do. You never know with waitresses - some seem really nice at first, but the second they think you have cheaped out on their tip you walk outside to see that your car's been keyed. And set on fire. I know - I have seen it happen to a few unfortunate businessman. But you would think if they could afford a Porsche they could afford to cough up a decent tip, too.

As I was thinking of tips, I had an idea. It would be nice if when I returned to the diner to pay for my meal, that I paid for the waitress' breakfast, too. As well as every single one of the smiley-face pancakes her ten little munchkins have. So with a soft, surprised "thanks" of infinite gratitude, I promised to pay the waitress back as soon as I could, and add a little extra with the rest of my paycheck. But when I told her this, the waitress just shook her head and smiled.

"You need that paycheck more than I do, kiddo," she told me with a soft chuckle.

As I left the diner, I hesitated to think to myself that a lot of kind strangers had been saying that weird thing to me this morning... I mean, I am fifteen - I do not count as a "kiddo" anymore, do I? Am I short for my age or something? I mean, Mobians tend to be a bit on the smaller side, but I do not think I am too scrawny... Am I? I mean, do I look like a "kiddo?"

I stopped on the sidewalk suddenly to peer into the sleek and shiny window of a clothing shop. Using the glass as a makeshift mirror, I cocked my head this way and that, squinting at myself. And I realized that I do have the face of a total kiddo. Hesitating to shift my reflection around the glare of the morning sun, I blinked. I definitely seem young for my age, despite the gaunt of homelessness setting into my cheeks. I actually look kinda pathetic, with my big, shiny golden eyes and messy, near-white hair. No wonder the homeless guy and waitress helped me out - I am freaking adorable.

A seamstress caught me making muscles at myself in her window and rapped on the glass. I smiled apologetically and quickly moved on. Despite my cuteness, I was definitely not taking advantage of anyone else's good will - I have enough people to pay back already. I guess I should start keeping a list. Homeless guy, waitress... I never got their names, did I? And I do not have much to go on to find them, either. What do I say? "Hey, have you seen a nice homeless guy and waitress who call people 'kiddo' and say-"

Now that I think about it...both of those nice people had said to me, "You need it more than I do," as well as "kiddo." I wonder what it means. It cannot just be a coincidence that they both said that, can it? I mean, what are the chances? Maybe it is some kind of weird hint from the universe, like a code or something.

I guess this is just life...nudging me along again. Toward something better, hopefully.

But first, I need to take care of a couple of things.

"Need a job, need a job, need a job..." I mutter to myself over and over, as if trying to convince the universe itself of the necessity.

I squint down at the only slightly used newspaper clenched between my hands, searching desperately for some sort of part-time gig so I can pay back the homeless guy and that nice waitress and maybe get to eat this week. I am still not exactly caught up in mid-morning traffic yet, so I am content with my comfy standing place at the cross-walk, ignoring the bustling, half-awake people flowing around me.

And then life decides to give me one hell of a shove.

Nothing exciting or unexpected ever happens to me, ever - and because nothing exciting or unexpected ever happens to me, anything that occurs even the slightest bit out-of-the-ordinary within my day-to-day tends to make me...well, kind of cautious. And the sound of a young woman shrieking at the top of her lungs would cause anyone to be kind of cautious.

What makes this situation even worse is my horrible habit of over-thinking things. So before I even know what is going on, my mind immediately start to freak out with crazy ideas like: "oh, gods - what if the homeless guy wants his paper back?!", and "oh gods, what if the waitress really was just kidding?!", and "oh gods - what if it's a Jehovah's Witness?!"

...I mean, Jehovah's Witnesses are not scary or anything, just...unbearably irritating. And I am really not much of a morning person. Well, I am a nice enough guy at any other time of day, just...not while I am reading the paper, please. The funnies will miss me.

I start-up from my newspaper and barely catch the blur of some jerk shoving his way passed me. But in his hurry, the stranger gets himself tangled against the sidewalk, and goes sprawling face-first onto the cement. Ouch - that really looks like it hurts. I take a step toward him, unsure whether to loan the guy a helping hand, when I hear a girl's voice yelling again.

"HEY - STOP THAT JERKASS - HE STOLE MY FUCKING BAG!"

Confused, I glance in the direction of the violent curses and...see the most beautiful...and angry Mobian-girl I have ever laid eyes on. Her dark skin is flushed a furious scarlet, matching the brazen red locks of her short and sassy hair as she sprints toward me - her...buxomly chest heaving from anger. And like an idiot, I gape at her for several seconds, and completely miss the thief scramble to his feet and take off down the sidewalk. I even hesitate after him just to blink, completely numb to the situation around me. As the scarlet-haired girl skids to a stop next to me, glaring furiously after the criminal, she gives me a surprisingly firm shove in the chest.

Breathing heavily from anger, she exclaims at me, "What the hell are you doing?! Get out of my way!"

Shaking off my idiotic stupor, I clench my fists in determination. Right, Cloud - this is your time! Do not think for once and just act! Be brave! Be bold! Be the hero! So with a final glance at the very angry yet beautiful damsel in distress before me, I turn to chase after the thief when cramp cramp cramp cramp...

Alright, time-out...

I have literally taken no more than ten steps after the criminal when a sudden spasm in my side forces me to hunker against the wall, heaving. I am...the most pathetic superhero in the world. And as only the most pathetic superhero in the world would, I meekly reach forward after the disappearing thief and summon my pathetic superpowers with the pathetic superwords:

"Oh, come ooon - please come baaack..."

As the last syllable slips from between my lips, a painful rush escapes with it. A throb in the back of my mind makes me wince. When did this headache come on? The prickling sensation behind my eyes scurries down the back of my neck, over my arms, and to the very tips of my outstretched fingers. My eyes must be getting blurry from this sudden migraine - it almost looks like...my palm is...glowing? And before I can form a single thought about what the hell is going on, the cyan wave of energy swirling around my arm flashes in sync with another dull throbbing of my brain. Far ahead of me, the fleeing criminal is flipped upside-down by an unseen force, and then casual dropped right on his head.

And as suddenly as this happens, my headache...disappears. One second it is there, like a freaking hammer banging on the inside of my skull, and the next...just gone. I gasp at the unexpected relief, stumbling backward slightly. As the people around me glance about and murmur in confusement, the thief drags himself to his feet and shambles away, uneasy with his half-broken skull. I consider going after him, but my chest feels like lead - and my head is still dizzy. Glancing down at myself, I slowly raise my palm to my face, twisting it around, searching for the powerful energy that had erupted from my fingertips only moments before. And I do not find any sign of it having existed at all.

What...was that?

A flicker of brilliant red flashes in the corner of my eye, briefly catching my attention as the Mobian-girl jogs to my side, pausing only to flip her sassy, scarlet locks over her shoulder like a professional model or something. Wow.

"...Right, I admit it - whatever that was, it was badass," she huffs, crosses her arms to glare at me with her emerald-green eyes. "But I would have had that guy myself if you hadn't gotten in my way, alright?"

As I nod weakly at her odd compliment and grin like a dummy, the girl gives me an even less impressed look as she sidesteps around me to retrieve her abandoned purse off the sidewalk. I guess that knock on the head made the thief drop it in his stupor. But it does not explain my stupor at all. Before I can quite pull myself together and say something cool to the beautiful girl I just rescued, she is whirling on me, her emerald-green eyes fuming.

"What the hell is your problem, anyway?! I told you to get out of my way! I could have taken that thief myself, you know!" she exclaims at me, marching forward to prod me harshly in the chest. "Thanks, but no thanks, kiddo - I don't need your help!"

With that, the girl twists on her heel and storms off down the sidewalk. Wait. What? It takes my muddled mind several seconds to shift from gaping after this gorgeous girl, to registering what the hell had just happened. And I am usually so smart...ish? Eh, must be the...weird migraine and glowy-palm-thingy affecting my brain capacity. I blink, confused and unsure whether or not to go after her. Why is she so angry, anyway? I helped her, didn't I? Man, girls are so weird.

...Wait, did she call me "kiddo?"

I do not let myself get distracted by this. With determination, I take a step forward to go after the Mobian girl. I really have no idea why I just took that step - it does not feel like I have been pushed or anything. And as I weave through the crowded sidewalk, chasing after the sassy scarlet hair ahead of me, my mind wanders to the newspaper still gripped in my hand - to all the other odd pushes life has been giving me this morning. Hopefully I am not caught up in anything too serious. After all - I am just a beginner at this hero-thing.

I quickly catch up with the girl's angry power walk, practically having to jog at her side to keep up with her long, furious strides. I guess I should start working out or something.

"Uh, hey again," I say finally, waving at her and trying to seem friendly enough. When the girl just rolls her eyes and does not answer, I figure I should continue, "So, uh...your welcome for saving your bag and everything."

She clenches her jaw tightly and glares straight ahead, still not allowing herself to shoot a retort at me. I really have no idea what to make of that. I mean, this girl obviously does not want to be my best friend or anything at the moment, but I just want to help. Gods, I really have no idea how to act around girls... What do I say to her? Should I apologize? Explain myself? I guess the latter seems good enough.

A bit more hesitant than before, I try again, "Er, I figured you could use someone to walk with you...to wherever it is you're headed. Like an escort, you know? To protect you from guys like that thief. It's no problem, real-"

I quickly shut the hell up when the girl whirls on me so fast I actually stumble back several paces. Unfortunately for me, she stomps forward as I fall back, successfully pining me to the wall. With another stern shove in my chest, the girl explodes at me.

"Oh, yeah - because I totally need a big strong man to protect me!" she snaps back furiously, her eyes seething. "After all, I'm just a poor, weak, defenseless, stupid little girl, aren't I?!"

I swallow quickly, unsure what to say to that. I catch a few people glancing in the direction of our racket, but the girl is completely oblivious to the scene she is creating in the middle of the sidewalk. She glares daggers at me, daring me to argue with her.

"No, I don't, uh -" I barely manage, my voice a quiet stutter.

"Yeah, right!" the girl interrupts angrily. "I told you I didn't need your help! And now here you are again! So what do you want, huh?" She smirks at me, her expression dangerously acidic as she continues, "A reward? A kiss? My number or something? Forget it, jerk!"

"I-I don't want any of that!" I exclaim back, miraculously recovering my voice out from under her barrage of insults.

I hesitate, actually a bit surprised at the amount of assertion in my own voice. Is that my voice? It must be - everything else has gotten so quiet all of a sudden. And more people are staring.

Even the girl seems taken aback as I quickly continue, "I just wanted to help, but...I mean, you can obviously take care of yourself..."

Yeah, that sounds about right.

Finally, I finish, "So if you want me to leave you alone, then... Look, I'll...I'll just go, alright?"

The girl narrows her eyes at me, as if trying to figure me out just from the look on my face. And I suddenly notice for the first time how close she is to me. I mean, her body is practically right against my... So I promptly turn the appropriate, stupid shade of red. Great timing, Cloud. The girl actually seems amused at the sudden coloring of my cheeks, and smiles slightly to herself, quirking an eyebrow. After what had seemed like an eternity, she finally steps off of me, releasing my body from the wall.

"You can walk with me. If you want to," she says simply, tossing her hair behind her shoulder and turning to continue her pace down the sidewalk.

And without much of a word or thought, I follow.

Central City is yawning itself awake. The blaring of horns and muttering of curses sound regularly from the congested street next to us. Early bird shoppers swarm around special sale signs, giggling and pointing to the latest fashions smirking out at them from behind glass windows. The girl even hesitates slightly to peek - but forces herself to move on, snickering little things to herself like: "That is sooo last year's color." And suddenly, I have very little to say to her, and her to me. We have been walking together - side by side - in an awkward silence for some time when the girl suddenly decides to introduce herself.

"I'm Emerald Echidna. But..." she pauses to toss her hair out of her eyes again, "you can just call me 'Em.'"

Emerald Echidna...well, you certainly do not meet one of those every day. I quickly commit her name and beautiful face to memory, and then introduce myself as well.

"I'm Cloud - Cloud Cat," I reply. "So..." I say slowly, wracking my brains for something to talk about other than the weather.

"So," Emerald responds back, giving me another amused look. "Oh - I love your necklace, by the way," she adds, eyeing my chest as she does so.

I blink, completely taken off-guard by the comment - I guess because usually no one ever notices my necklace to complement it. Which is a good thing, because if I think about my necklace for too long, my throat gets all tight and funny and all I can do is -

I smile and nod and say in a choked voice, "T-thanks."

"I have a thing for jewelry and gems," Emerald continues, making me feel more and more uncomfortable. "I'd call it a hobby, but it's really more like a bad habit." She giggles at her own joke before asking, "What kind of stone is that? An emerald?"

Again, she snickers.

I am kind of glad we finally have something to talk about, but... Gods - why does Emerald have to talk about my stupid necklace? Already I feel my throat tightening up so much I can barely breathe... Maybe if I just tell her the pathetic story she will realize it is a difficult topic for me and change the subject.

I lightly finger the teal-green jewel of my pendant, making a point to avoid eye-contact as I mutter, "Uh...thanks... It's the only thing I have left of...my parents..."

I never actually knew my parents - I grew up an orphan, and the only keepsake I have of them is this silly little gem. Sad, right? I would try to find them, if just to ask why they abandoned me at the doorstep to an orphanage like some corny drama flick, but I would not know where to start looking. And I do not think I would like the answer they would give me, anyway.

Finally, I manage to glance up. Emerald is not really looking me in the eye, though. I really do not like it when people do that - after a while, it just becomes depressing.

"Oh," she says finally, her voice surprisingly soft. "So, you're...all by yourself...?"

I hesitate at the question. I know it is not smart to talk about your personal life to someone you just met...but this girl, Emerald...she seems nice enough. I mean, despite how we met and everything before. And it does not hurt that she is hot, too.

I nod, "Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, Emerald is all assertive-confidence again.

"That's cool - being all independent and out-on-your-own," she replies.

"Uh...yeah, I guess..." I manage finally with a shrug, unsure what she is getting act, exactly.

"I wish I could just go wherever I wanted and do whatever I wanted to!" Emerald continues, excited at the idea.

I clear my throat and try to explain, "Yeah, well...it's...not all fun, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Em asks, snickering incredulously to herself at me. "You don't have a bossy mom telling what to do, or a stubborn dad telling you how to act - you can do whatever you want, whenever you want to!"

As she finishes, she throws her hands up for emphasis and gives me a sly wink. I hesitate at her comment, unsure how what I had said made being homeless sound "cool" and "hip." I think this girl is getting the completely wrong idea about me. I am definitely not some badass street-kid who does whatever he feels like just because he wants to. I have gotten lost often enough to know that has never been the road I am meant to go down.

"...I don't know," I say finally, my voice quiet. "I think it would kinda be nice to have a bossy mom or a stubborn dad. To have a family and a home to always go back to, you know?"

...Wow, that was really corny... Why do these things always sound a lot cooler in my head? I should really just stop saying stuff out loud... Completely expecting Emerald to laugh at my face, I am surprised when my comment actually makes her pause to consider this to herself.

"Huh, I guess I never thought about it like that..." Emerald mutters slowly, frowning at a thought. "Being homeless must suck sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes," I admit. "But I make the best of it."

Emerald suddenly stops walking, right in the middle of the sidewalk. I falter a bit at the unexpectedness of it, trying not to trip. Unsure, I hope to myself that I had not said anything stupid to make her mad at me again.

"You need a place to stay, don't you?" Emerald asks, giving me a look I cannot quite decipher.

I carefully consider this to myself before replying, "Uh...yeah, I guess that would be nice..."

"Then you should register at CCA."

I hesitate again at this sudden subject-change.

"Uh...'CCA?'" I ask slowly.

Emerald rolls her eyes and explains, "Central City Academy, stupid."

I blink, strongly taken aback at the idea. School? I honestly have not really thought about it... I mean, school seems fun and stuff, but... I doubt someone who barely completed fourth grade could get into a fancy-sounding academy like CCA.

"You should totally register," Emerald replies confidently, nodding to herself. "The academy has a special program. If you get in, you get a free place to stay, a free education, free food -"

"Free food?" I ask, my mouth already watering at the idea. And my mouth continues before I even get a chance to consider everything to myself, "I guess I could register this year..."

"Sure - if you know how to hack the system, that is. Which happens to be a specialty of a friend of mine. It's good to have contacts, am I right? And you look like you need it more than I do, Cloud," Emerald giggles, winking at me.

...Wait, did she just say...? The...universe-code-thing? I must be dreaming... I mean, this girl is beautiful, smart, and part of my destiny? Whatever you do, do not wake up, Cloud. If this is a dream, there is a very good chance we get to make out after I save the world or whatever, so do not blow this, man.

I suddenly find myself reflecting back on my weird morning - my thoughts wandering to the subway, the guy with the newspaper, my awesome breakfast and that nice waitress, and then to meeting this...incredible stranger by unexpectedly becoming a hero. I catch myself glancing quickly to my palm gripped at my side before returning to Emerald. Her green eyes flash mischievously, and I hesitate before smiling back. That look on her face...what have I gotten myself into?

Already, I can tell this is going to be one long, weird day...

But...I feel good about it, you know?

* * *

Author's Note:

Please review!

- crash lareau :3


End file.
